


Ice Skating

by Otrera



Series: Christmas Fics 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yuri!!! on Ice Fusion, M/M, Viktor!Gabriel, Yuuri!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: YOI!AU





	Ice Skating

“Next, we have skater Sam Winchester, who is thought to be the next leader of men's singles in the United States. Skater Winchester, please show us your theme for this year.”

Sam stood. He placed his board on the stand and removed the cover, revealing the word  _ LOVE _ .

Sam raised the microphone. Gabriel winked at him from the crowd. Sam stood up a little straighter and relaxed his shoulders.

“My theme in this year's Grand Prix series is “love.” I've been blessed with so many amazing people who have supported me throughout my career, but I never thought of it as love. I couldn't take full advantage of their love because I kept failing what I set out to achieve, and I viewed myself as unworthy.”

Sam couldn't remember what he had planned to say next. He gripped the sides of the podium. Gabriel caught his eye pointed at himself. Sam relaxed again and continued speaking.

“But since Gabriel showed up to be my coach, I've realised I don't have to be an amazing skater to be worthy of their love. Love is not a thing to be earned by performing feats of strength and agility, but something that is earned through compassion and family. Gabriel is truly a part of my family, now, and my love for him has helped me become a stronger person, both as a skater and a normal human being. And I'm going to prove my love for him and the rest of my family with a Grand Prix Final gold medal!”


End file.
